In the construction industry, various work machines, such as loaders, may be utilized in lifting and moving various materials. In certain examples, a loader may include a bucket pivotally coupled by a boom to a frame. One or more hydraulic cylinders are coupled to the boom and/or the bucket to move the bucket between positions relative to the frame to load the bucket with material.
Typically, once the bucket is loaded with material, the loader may be moved towards a receptacle to dump the loaded material. In certain instances, the receptacle may have a height, which may be different than a height of the boom and/or bucket. In instances where the boom and/or bucket is below the height of the receptacle, the loader may be unable to empty the bucket, which reduces an efficiency of the dumping operation. Moreover, in certain instances, the operator may be unaware that the boom and/or bucket is below the height of the receptacle, which may lead to damage to the receptacle and/or the loader.